


Эрос

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Есть вещи, от которых слишком сложно удержаться.Посвящение: Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!





	Эрос

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

Есть вещи, от которых слишком сложно удержаться. У Юри спирает дыхание, и сердце замирает, когда Виктор склоняется, чтобы оправить свои коньки. Всё внутри сжимается в один тугой комок, а кровь приливает одновременно к щекам и к паху, напоминая о разговоре накануне:

«Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был для тебя? Отцом? Братом? Другом? Нет?... Хорошо, я постараюсь стать для тебя возлюбленным.»

Этот голос раздаётся в голове тихо, но так отчётливо, что ещё вчера ночью, когда Юри мучительно пытался заснуть, не находя себе места в родной постели, хотелось выть. Не будь стены их отеля в японских традициях слишком тонкими, он бы так и поступил.

И вот сейчас, когда светло-серебристые пряди замирают на уровне его пояса, Юри не может избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, которые были бы куда уместнее, когда он пытался найти собственный Эрос. 

Вот он, этот проклятый Эрос. Прямо перед ним. Почему, почему он, чёрт побери, не может перестать думать о том, как было бы прекрасно видеть эти пряди в движении, когда горячо любимый им Виктор Никифоров, его идол, склонится, чтобы приласкать его по-особому.

Голова Виктора чуть приподнимается, краска бросается в лицо, и Юри знает, что покраснел до самых ключиц, а его личный тренер достаточно искушён, чтобы списать это на то, что они слишком близко находятся друг к другу. Он не может, просто не может позволить Виктору увидеть его таким, несмотря на желание чаще открываться людям.

Только не сейчас, не в такой ситуации. 

Тело действует быстрее разума, и он всего одним пальцем останавливает Никифорова, позволяя себе привести мысли в порядок в эту короткую заминку. Выдохнуть немного прерывисто, стараясь контролировать возбуждение, гуляющее по венам, чтобы оно, не дай бог, не прилило к паху, делая его до невероятия очевидным.

— Что, поредели? — несколько нервно спрашивает его тренер, и Юри готов облегчённо рассмеяться.

«Недостаточно искушён», — думает Юри, облизывая в безотчётном жесте губы.

Зато теперь его собственный Эрос раскрыт.


End file.
